WWE High
by LilNate03
Summary: Meet The WWE Superstars as the will go to a wrestling High School called, " WWE High" the animation Creator from " WWE Camp" . There will be so much Drama in this story.


**WWE High!**

 ** _BY: Lilnate03_**

 **Principal: Vince McMahon**

 **Assistant Principal: Stephanie McMahon**

 **Assistant Principal: Shane McMahon**

 **Assistant Principal: Triple H**

 **Gym Coaches: Sgt. Slaughter, Mark Henry, and Big Show**

 **Teachers: Hulk Hogan, The Rock, Stone Cold, X-Pac, Chyna, Lita, Trish Stratus, Jazz, Molly Holly, Ivory, Jacqueline, Road Dogg, The Dudley's Boyz, The Hardy Boyz, Edge & Christian**

 **Students:**

 **. Seth Rollins(11th Grade) dating India**

 **. John Cena (12th grade) dating Nikki Bella.**

 **. Roman Reigns(11th grade) one night stand with Cameron and dating Eva Marie**

 **. Dean Ambrose (11th grade)**

 **. Charlotte (10th grade)**

 **. Sasha Banks (10th grade) dating Enzo Amore**

 **. Becky Lynch (10th grade)**

 **. Alberto Del Rio (12th grade) dating Paige**

 **. Sheamus (12th grade)**

 **. Cesaro (11th grade)**

 **. Tyson Kidd (12th grade) dating Natalya**

 **. Natalya (12th grade) dating Tyson Kidd**

 **. Paige (11th grade) dating Alberto Del Rio**

 **. Bayley (9th grade) dating Finn Balor**

 **. AJ Styles (11th grade)**

 **. Luke & Gallows (11th grade)**

 **. The New Day: Big E & Kofi Kingston(12th grade) Xavier Woods(11th grade)**

 **. Enzo & Cass (10th grade) Enzo dating Sasha Banks and Big Cass dating Carmella**

 **. Brock Lesner (12th grade)/w Paul Haymen**

 **. Randy Orton (12th grade)**

 **. Brie Bella (12th grade) dating Daniel Bryan**

 **. Nikki Bella (12th grade) dating John Cena**

 **. Daniel Bryan (12th grade) dating Brie Bella**

 **. The Miz/w Maryse (12th grade) dating**

 **. Rusev/w Lana (11th grade) dating**

 **. The Usos ( 11th grade) Jimmy dating Naomi and Jey dating Cameron**

 **. Naomi (11th grade) dating Jimmy Uso**

 **. Eva Marie (11th grade) One night stand with Brian Kendrick; One night stand with Tyson Kidd; dating Roman Reigns**

 **. Alexa Bliss (9th grade)**

 **. Carmella (9th grade) dating Big Cass**

 **. The American Alpha (9th grade)**

 **. Heath Slater and Rhyno (12th grade)**

 **. Fandango (11th grade) and Tyler Breeze (9th grade)**

 **. Nia Jax (9th grade)**

 **. Dana Brooke (9th grade) dating Dolph Ziggler**

 **. Zack Ryder (12th grade) dating Emma**

 **. Emma (11th grade) dating Zack Ryder**

 **. Brain Kendrick (12th grade)**

 **. T.J Perkins (9th grade) dating Bianca Blair**

 **. Dolph Ziggler (11th grade) Ex-boyfriend of Nikki Bella and dating Dana Brooke**

 **. The Wyatt Family (11th grade)**

 **. Apollo Crews (9th grade)**

 **. Jack Swagger (11th grade)**

 **. Baron Corbin (9th grade)**

 **. Alicia Foxx (12th grade)**

 **. CM Punk (12th grade) dating AJ Lee**

 **. AJ Lee (12th grade) dating CM Punk**

 **. Ryback (11th grade)**

 **. Darren Young (11th grade)**

 **. Titus O'Neal (11th grade)**

 **. Kalisto (10th grade)**

 **. Sin Cara (10th grade)**

 **Cody Rhodes & Brandi aka Eden Stiles and soon to be Mrs. Rhodes (12th grade) dating**

 **. R-Truth and Goldust (12th grade)**

 **. Carlito (12th grade)**

 **. Cameron (11th grade) Friend with Benefits with Roman Reigns and dating Jey Uso.**

 **. Finn Balor (9th grade) dating Bayley.**

 **. Neville (10th grade)**

 **. Sami Zayn (9th grade)**

 **. Samoa Joe (9th grade)**

 **Chris Jericho (12th grade)**

 **. Kevin Owens (10th grade)**

 **Recurring cast/Guest Stars:**

 **. Blake & Murphy(9th grade)**

 **. Tye Dillenger (9th grade)**

 **. Liv Morgan(9th grade)**

 **. Aliyah(9th grade)**

 **. Asuka(10th grade)**

 **. Mandy Rose( 9th grade)**

 **. Billie Key(10th grade)**

 **. Peyton Royce (10th grade)**

 **. Bianca Blair(T.J Perkins's girlfriend) (9th grade)**

 **. Bobby Rhode(10th grade)**

 **. Shinsuke Nakamura(11th grade)**

 **. Austin Aries(11th grade)**

 **. The Revial(9th grade)**

 **The OC's:**

 **. India( 11th grade) Seth Rollins's girlfriend**

 _ **Episode 1**_

" Welcome! To WWE High! Where you can get the best wrestling training lesson and Education learning there is!" says Vince McMahon as he was walking toward the front door entrance next to Stone Cold, The Rock, Mick Foley, Chyna, Triple H, and Stephanie McMahon to talk to them before the new Students arrives.

Stone Cold was too busy drinking beer cans back to back and calling people "Baluster" as what the Stone Cold says so. The Rock was on the phone with his agent about his next movie role coming up.

Stephanie and Chyna was fighting over Triple H which Triple H enjoys the attention and Mick Foley was just grinning at Vince as he gave him a thumbs up.

" Hey Boss!" says Mick Foley.

" Shut the hell up Foley! Got bigger things to worried about...The new Students are coming in the few minutes." Vince McMahon freaking out.

" Don't sweat it Boss, Hand those kids some cans of beer and they will be fine." Stone Cold said as he was drinking his fourth can of beer.

" I'm trying to run a business in this school not getting the students drunk AF!" yelled Vince.

" Daddy, don't worry we totally got it all under control." Stephanie says.

" I really hope so with these upcoming new kids. Some of these kids were exchanged students from NXT High and TNA High. But at least we still got John Cena, Seth Rollins, Chris Jericho, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and the rest of kids from last year." Vince says.

- _WWE_ -

All the Students of WWE High is riding on the Black High School Bus with the "WWE" logo on the side and the front of the bus. All the kids were getting to know each other, some of them became friends while others dislike each other.

Dean Ambrose and John Cena aren't too happy to see AJ Styles transfer to WWE High. AJ Styles AKA " The Phenomenal One" former champ TNA and as now got signed into WWE along with his Bullet Club buddies, Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson. These guys traveled to Japan together and now they are here in the WWE High as " The Club".

AJ is the short guy with shaggy brown hair with brown eyes and a brown trim beard going on. AJ Styles wears a black leathered hoodie jacket with a black elbow pad on his left arm with two pair of blue gloves that has a "P1" symbol which stands for Phenomenal One. AJ also wears a black wrestling pants with white writing on the right side of his pants as it say " AJ Styles" with a pair of blue/black boots which on his left wrestling boot it say " Phenomenal" and on the right it has the #1 on it.

Gallows and Anderson are AJ Styles back up buddies. Luke Gallows is the tall guy which people recognize him when he teams up with CM Punk in the past before he met Karl Anderson and AJ Styles. Gallows is very bald-headed and have a black beard while Anderson is bald headed also with a black beard as well.

Gallows and Anderson wearing matching white long coat jacket with their names on the right side of their jacket with black writing. Gallows was wearing a " Bullet Club" shirt say the symbol looks similar to "Star Wars Clone War" with black pants and a pair of black wrestling boots and a pair of black gloves. Anderson a black wrestling underwear tights as it say " Anderson on the back of his tights. with black wrestling tape on both of his wrist and a pair of black wrestling boots on.

AJ Styles stands up at the floor ale of the bus as he yelled to get everyone attention, " Attention Everyone! I got something to say!" yelled AJ Styles.

" Who the hell are you, Stupid Idiot!" yelled Chris Jericho as he was wearing his ridiculous scarf that he claims it's expensive.

" Talk to my buddy like that again...I'll beat your ass!" Gallows threaten Chris Jericho.

" Okay, I'm sorry." Chris Jericho got scared as he hid behind his buddy, Kevin Owens.

AJ Styles cleared his throat as he get back to the conversation, " Hey Everyone! I'm AJ Styles and I will be the guy that runs the Camp in this place!"

Alexa Bliss the shortest high school girl on the Women's Division interrupts the Phenomenal One. Alexa is the most feisty girl you'll ever met and she gets Blissed Off really quick. Alexa has long curly blonde hair with red dyed hair color at the bottom end of her hair; Alexa wears a red wrestling short top like a sport bra with a black design that looks like a rip and her wrestling underwear tights matches with design of her top as it say " Alexa" in black writing. Alexa also wears a pair of black knee pads and a pair of black wrestling boots.

" For the record it's a High School NOT a Camp." Alexa corrected him.

" Hey babe, you looking very sexy with your red dyed hair matches your attire." AJ Styles flirting on Alexa Bliss which she thought it was a turn off.

" Eww." Alexa made the look on her face as she turn her head away from AJ Styles.

" Look what we got ova here?" Enzo Amore interrupts as he was sitting with "The Legit Boss" Sasha Banks who is seating on his lap and wrap her arms around his neck while he hold her by her waist. And also his girlfriend. " Cuppa of Haters, Cuppa of Haters!"

" What?" AJ Styles questioned Enzo as he look back at Gallows & Anderson.

" Dude, you need to cut dat hair off bc you look like a damn soccer mom." Enzo busted out AJ Styles as everyone busted out laughing.

Gallows was defending AJ Styles as he grab Enzo by his shirt as Sasha Banks was scared to death and beg Gallows to not hurt Enzo.

" Please, don't hurt him." Sasha Banks cried.

" Shut up Bitch!" Gallows call Sasha as Enzo got really pissed off and punch Gallows directly in the face.

" Oh Shit!" R-Truth cursed as his eyes were all buck up wide open.

Karl Anderson was going to attack Enzo on the bus as Big Cass stand up in front of him as he was ready to take on Anderson.

Ric Flair finally stops the bus as they already here at WWE High.

" Quit fighting and get your asses out of my damn bus before I give you both "The Figure Four" WOOO!" Ric Flair says.

Everybody went silent as they got off the bus and change the subject but AJ Styles and the Club kept their eyes on John Cena, Dean Ambrose, The New Day, Enzo & Cass as they got some tricks on their sleeves.

John Cena was walking inside school with his buddies, Randy Orton, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns as he was talking to them about AJ Styles, Gallows & Anderson.

John Cena was as known as Dr. Thugnomics and the guy that most girls love to fall in love for and the guy that people like to hang around with. John Cena has short loan cut brown hair with brown eyes.

John Cena wears a green " Boston Celtics" Jersey with a " Boston Celtics" snapback hats; baggy blue short pants as he was low riding with a pair of green/white Air Jordans along with his brace knuckle that say " Word Life" and wearing chain around his neck.

John Cena is dating one of " The Bella Twins" Nikki Bella who is the hottest Hispanic chick!

" Guys, I don't trust that mf AJ Styles and his Club friends." John Cena say.

" Nobody does Cena, hell nobody trust your punk ass since you are the face of our school thanks to Vince McMahon!" yelled Dean Ambrose. " But, AJ Styles thinks he can be the face of our school? He gotta another think coming."

Seth Rollins starting busted out laughing with his annoying laugh as he looks at both John Cena and Dean Ambrose as he thought they were hilarious.

" You two are just bitter. I'm the man that runs the place!" yelled Seth Rollins. " REDESIGN! REBUILD! RECLAIM!"

" Seth, give up with those lame ass catchphrase, it's not working for you man." say Randy Orton.

" Orton right, Kevin Owens roast you on your catchphrases especially when he say you will never RECLAIM the WWE Universal Championship because you are weak." Roman Reigns say.

Seth Rollins tries not to get really pissed off about Kevin Owens and more focus about his new school year in WWE High.

" I'm not worried about that fat mf, Kevin Owens and I will eventually RECLAIM my Universal Title!" Seth Rollins says in anger tone.

-WWE-

Walking toward their homeroom class, Ms. Chyna...The girls, Nikki and Brie Bella along with Naomi, Sasha Banks, Bayley, Becky Lynch, AJ Lee, and Paige were talking about their summer vacation and their boyfriends stuff. These girls are mostly the face of the women's division on their rosters and hey have to keep their division going so other new girls comes in.

Nikki Bella is the fearless one and The Longest Reign Divas Champion in the WWE History in the women's division; She is the one half of " The Bella Twins" along with her sister, Brie Bella. Nikki Bella is also the E! star on both " Total Divas!" and " Total Bellas". Nikki Bella is currently dating John Cena. Nikki has long brown curly hair with highlights and brown eyes along with beauty make-up; Nikki wears a red snapback hat backwards as it has two "BB" backwards in black writing as on the back of the hat it say " Fearless Nikki" in red and white writing. Nikki was wearing white wrestling sport bra that say " Stay Fearless" in red writing, a black wrestling sport panties, a pair of black knee pads with a pair red long socks which both side say " Fearless Nikki" in black writing and a pair of red and white Nike sneakers.

Brie Bella is the other half of " The Bella Twins", She became Divas Champion before her sister, Nikki Bella won her first Divas Championship and became the longest Divas Champion in the WWE History. Brie always go " Brie Mode" Activated when it comes to a fight; Brie is also the E! star of " Total Divas!" and " Total Bellas". Brie Bella is also currently dating Daniel Bryan. Brie has a nice length of brown straight hair that touches her shoulders with brown eyes along with beauty make-up. Brie wears a red headband that say "BB" backwards; Brie wears a wrestling sport bra with red cut up wrestling leggings, a pair of black knee pads and a pair of red wrestling boots that has two "BB" backwards.

Naomi is the most athletic woman in the women's division and also Amazing! Naomi also brings the Glow and shine bright. Naomi use team up with her former Funkadactyls partner, Cameron and also her Team B.A.D crew, Tamina and Sasha Banks. Naomi is the E! star of " Total Divas!" and a star of the upcoming movie, " The Marine 5". Naomi is dating the one half of " The Usos", Jimmy Uso. Naomi has long black hair with green highlights at the end of her hair that glows at night with brown eyes. Naomi wears make-up with green glow lipstick. Naomi wearing a multiple color wresting jump suit with different color lipstick all around her wrestling attire with her glow light up sneakers.

Sasha Banks is The " Legit Boss" of the women's division and you can Banks On That! Sasha Banks became the third woman to hold the NXT Women's Champion and The second woman to hold the WWE Raw Women's Championship in the WWE History. Sasha Banks use to team up with Summer Rae and The former WWE NXT Women's Champion & WWE Divas Champion plus current WWE Raw Women's Champion, Charlotte as " BFF" along with team up with Becky Lynch as " Team B.A.E" and Team B.A.D " Tamina and Naomi". Sasha Banks is also the cousin of the rapper Snoop Dogg, and apart of the " Four Horsewomen" along with Charlotte, Becky Lynch and Bayley; Sasha Banks is dating Enzo Amore. Sasha Banks long pinkish/maybe a little purple curly hair with brown eyes along with beauty make-up. Sasha wears a black short shirt that say " The Legit Boss, Sasha Banks" in white and gold writing with a nice design look with a white/black leather jacket, Sasha Banks also wears a black and white wrestling sport bra with a diamond design on the right of her sport bra with black/white wrestling sport panties with diamond design and a pair of black/white wrestling boots design which on the left boots it say " Who's The" with rime stone with it and on the right boots it say " Boss" with rime stone. Sasha Banks wears a gold chain necklace that say " Boss" and a pair of two gold brass ring knuckle that say " Legit" on one ring while the other has " Boss".

Bayley is the sweetheart, the most loveable, huggable and fan favorite girl in the women's division. Bayley is apart of the Four Horsewomen in WWE with Charlotte, Sasha Banks, and Becky Lynch. Bayley was the former NXT Women's Champion and has lead the women division of NXT in the past before she gets call-up to the WWE. Bayley is dating Finn Balor. Bayley has a nice length of brown hair as she puts her hair in a ponytail with a pink headband that say " Bayley" in yellow writing. Bayley is wearing a purple wrestling sport bra with blue trimming with a pair of purple wrestling sport pants with yellow stars design on both side of her pants and a pair of black wrestling boots.

Becky Lynch is the strightfire Irish Lass Kicker in the women's division. Becky Lynch has also been apart of the Four Horsewomen with Charlotte, Bayley and Sasha Banks, Becky teams up with Sasha Banks in the past in NXT as Team B.A.E( Best At Everything) and also teams up with Charlotte & Paige as Team PCB. Becky Lynch has also accomplish to be the first ever Smackdown Women's Champion in the WWE History. Becky has long orange curly hair with brown eyes; Becky has gold google glasses on top of her head. Becky wears a grey with black stripes attire that looks freaking amazing on her.

AJ Lee was one of the first women along with Naomi to be on NXT. AJ Lee became the first ever longest reign Divas Champion in History before Nikki Bella did. AJ Lee has align with both Tamina and Paige in the past; She sometime crazy but most of the time she gets real when in comes to wrestling. AJ Lee is also dating CM Punk. AJ Lee has long black curly hair with brown eyes; AJ Lee wears a cut out short shirt that say " Love Bites in pink writing with a pair of short black/pink wrestling attire pants with a pair of chuck taylor sneakers.

And last and not least is Paige. Paige was the youngest girl to win the WWE Divas Championship on her main rosters debut along with Becoming the First NXT Women's Champion and longest reign NXT Women's Champion in WWE History. Paige is the Anti-Diva and WWE High is her house! Paige is currently dating the greatest man alive, Alberto Del Rio. Paige is very pale, she has long black hair with blue streaks in her hair and wearing dark mascara & lipstick. Paige was wearing a short black top that say " This is My House!" in white writing with a black short wrestling pants with two pair of black knee pads and a pair of long black socks and a pair of black boots.

" Hey Girlie!" Nikki Bella say hey to Sasha, Naomi, Becky, Bayley, AJ Lee and Paige.

" Hey Boo! How's it going..." Naomi asks Nikki Bella.

" Good, me and Brie are just glad to be back here; We was shooting " Total Bellas" the whole summer." Nikki said.

" Oh yeah, since you remind me I did watch The Series Premiere last night!" says Bayley. " You two killed it!"

" Thanks Bayley! Really glad you are here." Nikki says.

Suddenly, Nikki gets hit from behind and feel down really bad on her knees. Nikki was in pain and she heard this New Jersey girl talking smack about her which it was familiar to her. It was Carmella.

" That's what you get Nikki! Nobody gives A F-ck about you with your fake self!" Carmella yelled as Natalya, Alexa Bliss and Eva Marie move Carmella out the way while the other girls checks on Nikki.

To Be Continued...


End file.
